Harry Potter: Coming out of the closet
by 70 inc
Summary: What happens when a portal sends two American teenage girls into the world of hogwarts. Hijinks and akward moments involving a certain potions master will ensue. rate t for saftey


"Harry Potter; coming out of the closet"

Scene 1

Int. Scene set in upper hallway of Skyview high school – morning

Enter two juniors, Krystal and Nicole. They are walking down the hallway towards their first class. They meet up with their friends inside the classroom. Matt, Ashley, Meyang.

The friends greet each other, Krystal grunts seeing as she is not a morning person. They take their seats and begin class. Title comes across over head "Harry Potter; coming out of the closet ". Title sheet is pulled away and new sheet is placed on it.

New sheet says "a 70inc. production". That sheet is pulled away and credit sheet.

"Starring:

Krystal as herself/ Harry Potter

Nicole as herself/ Hermione Granger

Matt as himself / Dumbledore

Ashley as herself/ McGonagall

Meyang as himself/ Snape and Voldemort "

Cuts to black

Int. scene Krystal and Nicole running down hallway

Scene 2

Krystal: Quick in here. _She grabs Nicole's hand and pulls her into a closet. Both are out of breath._

Nicole: Boredom …is not… my friend.

Krystal: Seriously! That's why we are playing hide and seek

Nicole: well what else are we suppose to do for an hour after school before film club?

Krystal: shrugs and breaks into laughter. Then composes self and "shh's" her friend.

What seems like forever later but is probably fifteen minutes pass.

Nicole: ok…they can find us at any time now…really I won't mind.

Krystal: I agree I am tired of waiting.

Nicole: who decided to play 'no base' hide 'n seek anyway?

Krystal: looks at Nicole in disbelief uh…you did,

Nicole: yeah yeah whatever…KC I'm bored!

Krystal: I'm sure they will find us soon

Nicole: no they won't! They will one day find our skeletons and point and laugh 'hahah stupid little juniors couldn't get out of a closet mehehehehe' oh Krystal I don't want to be gawked at. I don't want my spirit to be force to haunt Skyview forever. I want to live and get married and have kids. I want to live! shakes Krystal

Door opens

Krystal: in same tone of voice Oh Nicole, it looks like we wont have to die in this stupid little closet. They won't find our skeletons and point and laugh and we won't have to haunt Skyview. end of voice because your loud drama got us caught!

Nicole: that's just like you. I save your sorry butt from humiliation once again and you yell at me. You give me far too little credit. crosses arms and pouts then turns to person at the door

Person at the door looks down at the pair and smiles.

Matt: in English accent Hullo Guys I found you!

Nicole and Krystal exchange look.

Nicole: 'bout time

Krystal: why are you talking like that?

Person looks confused.

Matt: Me? What with your voice?

Nicole: whatever Matt. Did we miss the movie?

Matt: Matt? I'm Ron, Ron Weasley you know that. And what is a movie? Are you alright Harry and Hermione?

Krystal and Nicole share another look then both push past person out of the closet. They look around and see that they are in what appears to be a medieval gothic castle corridor. There is a tapestry on the wall that has a crest. It has a badger, griffin, snake, and raven wrapped around a large 'H'. It's the Hogwarts crest.

Krystal: Nicole?

Nicole: Yeah?

Krystal: I don't think were at Skyview anymore…

Nicole: ya think?

Person comes up behind the two.

Matt: Are you guys okay? Shall I go get Madame Pomfrey?

Krystal: umm, no…uh Ma-Ron umm…I think we need to see … Dumbledore

Nicole looks at Krystal

Nicole: you don't think we're…y'know

Krystal: that's exactly where I think we are.

Ron leads the two shell-shocked teens to the office of the headmaster.

Scene 3

Int. Nicole and Krystal enter Dumbledore's office. Nicole turns to Krystal.

Nicole: does he look familiar to you?

Krystal: Yeah but I can't place him

Dumbledore: oh Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, how are you? Lemon drop?

All three say 'no' to the lemon drop and sit in arm chairs in front of desk. He smiles warmly at his favorite students.

Dumbledore: what can I do for you then?

Krystal: well… the thing is sir something really weird happened and no offense R-Ron we need talk to Dumbledore alone.

Ron looks even more confused opens mouth to reply but Dumbledore cuts him off.

Dumbledore: I think that it would be best that you do as Harry has requested. Until we know the circumstances behind it.

Ron clamps mouth closed and leaves looking rather peeved and with slamming the door.

Krystal and Nicole turn away from the door and back to the now grim looking headmaster.

Dumbledore: alright Mr. Potter it is just us. What do you have to tell me?

Krystal: that's just it sir. I'm not Harry Potter!

Nicole: and I ain't Hermione Granger. I mean come on I am so not like her. I have a life that isn't all about school books and-

Krystal: Nicole, shut up

Nicole glares at her friend but does so. Both turn back to look at the headmaster who has now leaned back in his seat and has his fingers steeped in front of him.

Dumbledore: this is very odd indeed. If you are not who you seem to be then who are you and how did you get here

Krystal: well, we are two American teenage girls. And we were hoping you could tell us how we ended up here.

Dumbledore: did you say you were _both _girls?

They both nodded. Dumbledore tries and fails to suppress the amused smile.

Dumbledore: where were you exactly before you ended here? What happened?

Nicole: we were playing a game called hide 'n seek at school and me and Krystal here hid in a closet. Next thing we know the door is opened by our friend Matt who claims to be Ron Weasley. And well here we are.

Dumbledore: hmmm, sounds to me that you found a dimensional tear more commonly known as a portal.

Krystal: no offense sir, what the hell does that mean?

Dumbledore: what I have come to understand about portals is very little. But you should know that to us you look like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I believe that their wands and robes should fit you. But for the time being you must play their parts because as far as every one else is concerned you are Harry and Hermione. And just so you know it is 10 o' clock Sunday night.

End of scene

Scene 4

Int. scene common room, Krystal and Nicole as Harry and Hermione are walking towards Ron.

Ron: I want to know what is going on now!

Krystal: (whispering to Nicole in her ear) do you think we should tell him? He will find out eventually.

Nicole nods: yeah… (With uncertainty)

Krystal: Well, we are not Harry and Hermione.

Ron: then who are you?

Nicole: we are (in air quotes) muggles from a different dimension. Harry Potter is a series of fantasy books in our world. According to Dumbledore, we got here through a portal.

Krystal: yeah. We are best friends and you look just like a friend of ours, Matt and uh, another thing is that um…we are both girls.

Ron's mouth drops open. Then he looks suspicious.

Ron: how do I know you're telling the truth and it isn't just some trick?

Nicole: you can ask Dumbledore if you want.

Ron: well I guess weirder things have happened. But there's no way I am going to believe you're a girl, Harry

Krystal: Well, I can describe my first period to you if you'd like.

Ron: disgusted umm no… I'll take your word for it. then he looks alarmed if you're here where are the real Harry and Hermione?

Nicole: I dunno how this whole dimensional thingy works. For all we know we could be the real Harry and Hermione I mean in this world we are right? But we got to figure this out. I mean I can't be Hermione. I can't do all that studying and all those classes. But she does have a wand and can do magic and I guess that's pretty cool but I just cant-

Krystal: Nicole, Shut up!

Ron: I don't understand a thing your saying

Krystal: welcome to my world

Ron stretches and yawns

Ron: well it's late and I am tired. I guess we should go to bed and we will figure it out in the morning. C'mon Harry.

Krystal looks at Nicole bewildered.

Krystal: what? I-I can't go…y'know…in there.

Ron: glares well do you want to be the one to tell everyone why Harry Potter is sleeping on the couch in the Common Room?

Nicole: best go with him KC. We don't want to attract any un-needed attention to ourselves.

Krystal nods and follows Ron out of the room.

Nicole: Ill pray for you

Nicole laughs at her friend's predicament.

End scene

Scene 5

Int. scene boy's dorm, three other Gryffindor boys are getting ready for bed.

Seamus: Oi Ron where've you been.

Dean: out with Hermione? Snogging in the astronomy tower?

Ron looks embarrassed.

Ron: you know me and 'Mione are just friends

The other boys laugh and proceed to undress. Ron turns around and notices Krystal staring at the near naked boys.

Ron: hey! Close your eyes or something.

Krystal's head snaps away from the boys and to Ron. She looks embarrassed and turns around. Ron then stands in front or her until the other boys are dressed.

Krystal: w-where's the…um bathroom?

Ron points to the door of the bathroom. Krystal nods thank you and goes to it.

----In the bathroom---

Krystal splashes water from the sink onto her face. She sighs and looks up into the mirror. She gives a yelp as she notices a lighting-bolt scar on her forehead. She runs her finger over it.

Krystal: this is bizarre.

She shakes her head and unzips her pants

camera shows the dormitory side of the door and a scream is heard.

End of scene

Scene 6

Int. scene Common Room – morning about 9:30 (classes start at 10:00)

Everyone else is at breakfast. Krystal is stilling on couch alone and looking sad. Nicole flops down next to her. Both in school robes. Nicole yawns

Nicole: at least the beds are nice

Krystal: I swear there was something alive under mine. It was moving around all night.

Nicole: well, it is a boy's dorm.

Krystal looks miserably at her friend.

Krystal: why am I Harry potter?

Nicole: um… I dunno, I mean I guess you guys are sorta alike. Your parents died in a car accident like the Dursley's claimed Harry's did. You were stuck with your stupid aunt violet. And you have an arrow scar on your wrist from that accident. And I dunno I guess you're the hero type.

Krystal: o yeah I am as much a hero as you are a rule- abiding know-it-all

Nicole: just because I tend to get in to a wee bit of trouble doesn't mean anything. But forget that tell me the juicy details. Did you see the other guys naked?

Krystal: no Ron wouldn't let me she pouts

Nicole: what a stick in the mud. But really what are we going to do?

Krystal: I guess we'll just have to do what Dumbledore said. Play their parts until we can leave.

Nicole: um and how exactly are we going to do that. I mean as you rudely pointed out I ain't a saintly school girl and you sure as hell ain't a hero. We are screwed royally

Krystal: we'll figure something out.

Nicole: well I ain't happy about it. And if Ron touches me…I'll kill him Nicole crosses arms across chest and sinks further into couch

Krystal laughs

Krystal: try to restrain yourself. But let's look on the Brightside, we are in a magically world, we have wands and lessons about magic! Come on.

Nicole smiles evilly

Nicole: yeah you're right. And guess what our classes are all week. Potions and transfiguration. Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Krystal: what are you thinking exactly?

Nicole: let's have some fun with everyone's favorite potions master.

Krystal smiles evilly as well

Krystal: now I am thinking what you're thinking

Both girls laugh evil maniacal laughs mehehehehehe

End of scene

Scene 7

Int. scene transfiguration class, McGonagall enters.

Nicole: ooh krs-Harry. Look lookit it's McGonagall.

Krystal: and you're excited by this why?

Nicole: she rocks my socks man come on. Mc G is the woman

Krystal rolls her eyes. McGonagall goes to front of room

McGonagall: ok class today we will be transfiguring birds out of thin air. It is a skill befitting seventh years like you.

Krystal and Nicole look at each other worried. They listen to McGonagall pair up the students.

McGonagall: Potter and Weasley and Granger and Longbottom

Krystal: what? No professor I and ni-Hermione have to work together.

McGonagall looks sternly at the two.

McGonagall: you will work with who I assigned you with and that's final Mr. Potter.

Nicole: geeze McG what crawled up your bum and died.

Class laughs at comment then goes silent when they realize Hermione Granger just said that to Minerva McGonagall. Krystal looks at her friend.

Krystal: I can not believe you just said that

Nicole: well someone needed to tell the old bat to chill

McGonagall who heard was now standing in front of their desks heard the exchange and cleared her throat.

McGonagall: Miss Granger, if you refuse to work with Mr. Longbottom I will have to give you detention.

Nicole: well whip out your quill cause this girl ain't movin'

Krystal shakes her head and figures 'you can't beat 'em, join 'em"

Krystal: Professor?

McGonagall: yes Mr. Potter

Krystal: did someone try to drown you and failed? Cause your face looks like my fingers after being in the bath to long.

McGonagall swells in anger and both students are written up with detention.

---Class is over---

Both Krystal and Nicole leave the transfiguration laughing. Neither of them was able to do the assignment (duh) and were enjoying McGonagall's frustration.

Nicole: and then…she got all…red!

Krystal: I…Know!

Ron: hey wait up

Krystal and Nicole turn around. Ron is angry looking.

Ron: what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're destroying Hermione and Harry's good names.

Nicole: we're just having a little fun

Ron: it's not fun! Its…its slander is what it is. You guys may look like my friend but your not. I don't know you.

Ron stalks off angrily.

Nicole and Krystal shrug and follow him

The two make their way to the dungeons for potions. The two are laughing and chatting outside the potions classroom.

A voice behind them: Well if it isn't the boy-who-lived and his mudblood girlfriend

Nicole's eyes widen. She gasps and turns around, to see Draco Malfoy behind her.

Nicole: it's just like my fantasy. Me and Draco together…in the dungeons.

Krystal: what did you say?

Nicole looks at her like she never seen her before

Nicole: what are you doing here?

Krystal: what?

Nicole: Nevermind….Look it's Draco Malfoy,

Krystal smiles knowingly

Krystal: ooh Draco-oo

Draco comes to a stop in front of them. Nicole is smiling like an idiot and staring at him. He looks at her disturbed.

Draco: what's her problem?

Krystal: I think she's picturing you naked.

Draco looks alarmed.

Draco: w-what!

Krystal gives him a sly smile

Krystal: as a matter of fact, so am I….

Draco looks disgusted and runs to the door of the class which is now open and Snape is glaring at his students.

Nicole moves to go into the class. Krystal grabs the back of her robes and stops her.

Nicole: annoyed what? I wanted to sit with Draco. Now I won't get the chance

Krystal: we have bigger problems

She looks down at her crotch which is tented. Nicole follows her gaze.

Nicole: I'll say it's big

Krystal: Nicole!

Nicole: what's it feel like?

Krystal: well it's kind of warm – wait I can't go in there like this.

Nicole: can I touch it? moves to touch it

Krystal: Hey! Not cool slaps hand away Now help me.

Nicole: well…um think of something really disgusting

Krystal looks pathetically at her friend then nods. She pulls her robes tighter around her and she and Nicole walk into class. Krystal chants quietly.

Krystal: picture Snape naked, picture Snape naked, picture Snape naked. Oh shudders

As she says this Snape walks by and looks at her in horror. Nicole and Krystal sit by each other. And give each other looks.

End of scene

Scene 8

Int. scene Snape's dungeon classroom, Snape is standing I front of the class lecturing on about the potion they will be doing. Nicole gives Krystal a nod and the pair get up from their seats. They go up to the front of the class. And with one on each side they stare at Snape.

Snape stops talking and looks at the two on either side of him,

Snape: Mr. Potter, Miss Granger would you please take your seats.

Nicole and Krystal continue to stare at him. Then they look past him and at each other. They give a nod and then give Snape a full-body thrust.

Nicole and Krystal: bother bother bother

They awing their arms and upper body at him, once the attack is over Nicole, who has grabbed a hold of Snape's bicep gives it a squeeze.

Nicole: ooh someone has been working out.

Krystal: amazing what stirring a cauldron does to one's upper arm she also squeezing bicep

Snape looks very creeped out and speechless. Nicole and Krystal continue to rub Snape's arms. Class is stunned silent.

Snape looking rather embarrassed pulls away from the two teens. He orders them to their seats, which they go to, but does not take away points or give them detention because he is incredibly disturbed and now may need massive therapy.

Snape refuse to look at the two or go near them. Nicole looks at Krystal and smiles. Then she bursts into sobs and throws herself onto her desk.

Nicole: why? Why Sevvie don't you love me anymore? You said you would always love me. You also said you would be my naughty potions master. Have you found some one else? she gets to her feet and stands in front of the terrified teacher and begins to poke him in the chest huh? Huh? Is it Lucius? Or you're precious DARK LORD!

Snape pulls away from the screaming teen. Nicole flings herself on the floor and pretends to sob hysterically. Snape backs away and runs from the room. Nicole gets up brushes her off and resumes her seat.

Everyone looks stunned then applauds. Snape doesn't return. McGonagall shows up to end his class.

End of scene

Scene 9

Int. scene trophy room- 7:30 p.m detention

Filch: McGonagall says you'll be cleaning all these trophies by hand, he sneers and chuckles evilly no wands.

Nicole looks at Krystal

Nicole: oh no Harry how ever will we clean without magic

Krystal: oh my dearest Hermione I know!

The two giggle. Then Krystal turns to the smelly caretaker

Krystal: so ya got any soap?

Nicole looks at Filch up and down

Nicole: apparently not

Giggle again. Filch throws bar of soap buckets and rags at the pair and storms away.

End of scene

Scene 10

Int. scene week long of bothering Snape

TUESDAY

Int. scene Snape's classroom, Snape looks very angry and on his guard. He will not be run out of his classroom again.

Snape walks around classroom shouting at everyone. He glares in Nicole and Krystal's direction several times. When Snape has his back turned Krystal nods at Nicole. On cue Nicole gets up on to the table.

She throws her head back and screams.

Snape jumps at the noise. Whirls around covers ears with hands and comes rushing over.

Snape: Miss Granger what ever is the matter with you?

Nicole stops screaming and looks at the potions master. Then she bops him in the forehead.

Nicole: bother!

Class laughs

WEDNESDAY

Int. Snape's classroom, Snape is seated behind his desk as the class works on a potion.

Nicole gives Krystal an encouraging smile. She nods then gets up. She walks up to Snape's desk. He ignores her. She puts her hands on the desk and leans across is seductively.

Snape looks at her.

Krystal: He-ey there Professor Snaape. Nice wand you got there, Snape she over the desk and downward

Snape shifts uncomfortably. Krystal licks lips smiles suggestively and walks away swaying hips.

THURSDAY

Int. outside Snape's class, Snape opens door to let students in.

Nicole sees Snape and gasps. She tries to hide behind Krystal who just rolls her eyes. Snape looks at her as well with a strange look.

Once in the class Nicole picks up her book and hides behind it. Snape shrugs and proceeds to lecture. Nicole takes quick peaks out from behind her book sees Snape, yelps and resumes hiding. Finally Snape gets annoyed enough to ask.

Snape: Miss Granger what are you doing?

Nicole sets down her book calmly.

Nicole: well I guess I should just come out with it. I think you are stalking me. Everywhere I turn around there you are and I am missing a pair of my undies which I would like back.

Snape's mouth drops open

---Few minutes before class is over---

Nicole and Krystal both stand up and begin to sing.

Nicole and Krystal: A,B,C,D,L,S,U, gummy bears are chasing you. One is red one is blue we are trying to steal your shoe

They take Snape's shoe.

Krystal: yeah she lifts shoe

Then both girls get a whiff of the shoe and grow faint and pass out

FRIDAY

Int. scene Gryffindor Common Room

Nicole and Krystal and lying on the couch

Nicole: We gotta step this up

Krystal: step it up? Everyone thinks Harry is gay, we have high fueled the harry/hermione rumor (which I guess would make Harry bi) and that we probably want a threesome with Snape. Why would we need to step it up anymore?

Nicole: we don't _need _to do anything. But it would be fun

Krystal: and what 'fun' idea do you have

Nicole: open season

Krystal: come again?

Nicole: I mean let's move this from beyond just the classroom. I mean let's go after him everywhere. I want to make Snape snap.

Krystal: you are truly evil

Nicole: well what can I say and don't act like your all innocent. You know your lovin this.

Nicole and Krystal walk through the halls toward their next class. They run into Snape along the way.

Nicole: Hiya Sevvie! waves

Snape glares at her.

Snape: Miss Granger I would like it if you would call me Professor Snape, Sir, Professor or just refrain from talking to me at all.

Nicole: hey whatever gets you hot Professor Sexy winks

Snape shudders and walks away.

Int. Snape's classroom Snape is standing in front of the class talking while they take notes. Krystal is drawing furiously on her page. When Snape finishes talking Krystal still is writing.

Snape walks over and looks over her shoulder. On a piece of parchment is a doodle of Snape kissing a doodle-Harry. They are inside a heart and on the out side of the heart is writing.

"Mr. Harry Snape.

Harry Potter-Snape

Severus Potter"

Krystal looks up at the teacher behind her and smiles widely. Snape looks like he is going to be sick and walks away.

Int. Great Hall- dinner

Everyone is eating. Krystal then pushes her plate away and stands on the bench. She clears her throat.

Krystal: excuse me! Excuse me everyone I have an announcement to make!

Noise around her stops and everyone looks at her.

Krystal: I have a poem I wrote to the love of my life, Professor Snape.

She clears her throat again and pulls out a piece of paper and begins to read.

Oh my dearest Snape

How I love you

I would even resort to rape

I will do what I have too

I want to be near you all the time

You will always be my man

I want you with a side of lime

I loved you even when you ran

So I ask you now

O one who is so fine?

Here I growl

Will you be mine?

Krystal bows and takes here seat. Hall is silent until Draco runs out hand over mouth looking ready to be ill.

End scene

Scene 11

Snape is walking down corridor. Moments later Nicole and Krystal clad in black sweaters and ski mask follow humming mission impossible theme.

Snape turns around but the two hide quickly. He shrugs and continues to walk. Nicole and Krystal still follow him.

Snape runs into McGonagall.

McGonagall: Hello Severus. Nice day is it not?

Snape: not

He keeps walking. Krystal and Nicole stroll innocently by McGonagall who stops them.

McGonagall: and what are you to doing inside on a day like this? Surely you should be at Hogsmeade with your classmates.

Nicole glares at the prune-faced teacher.

Krystal: shhh we're huntin Snapes

She says in an Elmer Fudd voice and the two run away before she could say anything.

Several shots of Snape walking down 'seemingly' deserted hallways to be followed moments later by Nicole and Krystal.

Snape looks around frantically sure of someone watching him and following him but never sees anything. At one point he runs into a wall.

End scene

Scene 12

Int. Headmasters office.

McGonagall: Headmaster I just saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the hall. They claim to be 'hunting Snapes'? What is going on?

Dumbledore: Must be an American thing. looks amused

McGonagall: what? I don't understand. They are not American. They aren't even acting like themselves.

Dumbledore: Oh my dear Minerva. Sometimes it's best to leave things such as this unquestioned.

She looks even more confused but leaves it at that and leaves.

Scene 13

Int. hospital wing- Sunday morning

Snape in straight jacket rocking back and forth

Snape: Bother bother bother bother bother mehehehehe bother bother mehehehehe etc.

Int. scene Hogsmeade

Nicole and Krystal walking around town celebrating their victory over Snape.

Nicole: dude, we cracked Snape

Krystal: I kind of feel sorry for the guy

Nicole looks at her incredulously

Nicole: really!

Krystal: no, not really

Both laugh.

The two stay in town until well into the night seeing as they have the invisibility cloak they can slip back into the school later.

As they make their way to the school they are met by Ron.

Ron: Harry! I am so glad you are here. You-know-who is here. You got to fight him.

Krystal looks shocked.

Krystal: what? n-no I can't fight v-Voldemort. I am not Harry Potter.

Voldemort: and just who...exactly are you?

He comes up behind them. Krystal looks ready to cry and turns to Nicole.

Krystal: what do I do? I can't fight him. I don't even know the most basic spell!

Nicole: well then kick him in the balls or something

She yells franticly

Krystal: does he even have balls?

Nicole shrugs and Krystal is taken by Death Eaters to a ring where she is suppose to duel with the ball-less wonder.

Voldemort: While Harry is being prepared for battle I will catch up on my evil plotting…yes…yes…open up McVoldemorts everywhere, 99 cent Unicorn burgers. Everyone will love them and they will get fat and lazy…Yesss...evil…and they will all blame the clown Mehehehehehe

Krystal: I'm ready

Voldemort: oh damn it was getting good

Draco: don't wet your pants Potter

Krystal: Ok! Thanks Drakky-poo

Draco shudders

Voldemort: enough sexual innuendos. Let's get it on…ok ignore that…

Krystal and Voldemort both raise their wands and point them at each other. After much smoke, shaking of camera and other cheesy and cheap effects Nicole and Krystal are thrown back.

Close-up of their faces, eyes closed.

Fades to black

End of scene

Scene 14

Int. black then light appears as door of closet is opened.

Nicole and Krystal open their eyes and look up at their friend

Nicole: Ron?

Matt: what? No it's me Matt. I've been looking for you guys everywhere.

Nicole and Krystal sit up

Krystal: umm…what day is it?

Matt: looks concerned its Wednesday stop messing around. You're going to miss the movie. We're watching Harry Potter.

Nicole and Krystal exchange looks.

Krystal: Umm…no that's okay I think…we are just going to go home.

Nicole: yeah.

They climb out of closet and walk down hall…

Krystal: I need a shower

----Three months later---

Matt: Hey Nicole did you see the new Harry Potter book?

Nicole: No

Matt hands her a large book.

She looks at the title and gasps. She turns to Krystal who is sitting next to her. Krystal reads the title and looks like she's about to be sick.

The title of the book is

"_Harry Potter; Coming out of the closet"_

Camera zooms in on book title and then cuts away.

THE END

Disclaimer:

Krystal: we would like to say that 'Bothering Snape' is not ours.

Nicole: it's Neil C.'s

Krystal: The 'One ring to rule them all2' or the scenes from it are not ours.

Nicole: they're legendary frog's.

Krystal: And last but not least Harry Potter I am sad to say is not ours.

Nicole: yes it is! Draco is mine! Mine I tell you! muahahahahah-

Krystal: Nicole….

Nicole: oh alright the Potterverse belongs to J.K Rowling…Draco too. But one day, One day I tell you he will be mine. I will own him.

Krystal: Nicole!

Nicole: ok maybe not the real Draco…but maybe and action figure?

Krystal: I s'pose.

Nicole: YAY! does dance that resembles snoopy's

The end of disclaimer…

P.s we don't own snoopy either.


End file.
